tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meg
Meg is a graceful ocean-going tug of Ggibs City and is the sixth in the Rodos Moon Fleet . At first she is very very mistrustful and suspicious of the other tugs but when she is rescued by Hercules near Bigg City, she learns to trust again and her true personality comes through, cool, calm and level headed with a razor sharp wit and intelligence. She can also be an alluring Vixen also well as being something of a femme Fatale. However she falls in love with Hercules who in turn loves her back. Meg strongly resembles Hercules as she is the same size and build but instead of the yellow and red livery; she is painted white and blue with a black hull and stack. She wears glasses but hers are far smaller and have a clear tint. However she has no distict accent but occasionally calls someone 'sweetheart' or 'darling' when she is being sarcastic (a trait she keeps) and she also wears a similar hat to Hercules. She like all the Moon tugs flies the Moon flag symbolizing her owner: Captain Hannah Moon. She acts as a big sister figure to Penny and Raindrop (Moon tug switchers) and is considered a leader by the other Moon tugs. It is shown that it is nearly impossible to pick a fight with Meg; with a cool attitude and sharp wit, she can handle any object the tries to cross her path. Meg's Bio/Once a blue moon Her extreme mistrust of others is due to something that happened when she was younger. She fell in love with an other tug who seemed to love her back but in reality hated her. He spread nasty rumors about her and talked behind her back. Later he cause an accident that sent an important cargo freight into the rocks and blamed Meg. This ruined Meg's reputation and she was almost discharged however her friends spoke up for her. It was soon after she found all of her lover's doings and was left heartbroken. She promised never to trust anyone and vowed never fall in love again. About eight years later, when she was escorting a cargo ship out to sea, Meg was caught in a freak storm. The storm sank the cargo ship and left her badly damaged and drifting. Meg floated into Bigg City and was trapped on the estuary, unconscious and in danger of sinking. It was Hercules who found her and carefully towed her to Lucky's yard. When she had come round, Meg made a rather bad impression with the Starr Fleet who saw her as antisocial, cold and sarcastic. The only one who tried to get to know her was Hercules as he was intrigued by something she had said while unconscious. Hercules knew that the other tugs didn't like her and talked behind her back. This disgusted him and he asked them to try and get to know her before jumping to conclusions. Slowly Meg began to warm and open up to Hercules, and then gradually fell in love. But her happiness was cut short when some of the Mafia heard of her past and blackmailed her into a finding a way to take down the Starr Fleet. They tried different schemes, all which in someway involved Meg, but all failed. They then tried holding Meg as a hostage. The message they sent was meant to reach Captain Starr first but was somehow interceded by Hercules. He then tried to rescue Meg but was caught. The mafia soon saw how this could work to their advantage; they holed Hercules and forced him onto a low tide mud flat near a rocky cliff knowing that come high tide, he would sink if left unassisted. Meg attempted to stop this but she couldn't break free from her mooring. The mafia leave the helpless Hercules but not after revealing Meg's involvement. This broke his heart, thinking that she did this willingly but had no idea that she was forced. When the Mafia left, Meg finally broke free and rushed to get help knowing she couldn't help Hercules by herself. When she hurried into the docks, she was confronted by the still mistrustful tugs and begs them to come and help. At first they don't believe her and turn to go until she says that if they help, she will tell them all about herself. O.J is the only one believes this offer is genuine and persuades the others to trust her. Grudgingly they came and saw with shock that she is correct. Hercules refuses help at first, still heartbroken, until Meg frantically explains and dives directly into the accident that her lover caused, how he broke her heart and how the mafia had blackmailed her. The tugs now don't have any doubt about Meg and prepare to rescue Hercules. However, the Mafia had planned this happening and had laced the cliff with explosives. The explosives went off and caused a huge rock slide crashing into the sea and the tugs. Realizing how much danger they were all in,Tencents and Meg pushed the barges under the cliff endangering themselves greatly but it saves them all. The Starr Fleet and Meg successfully save Hercules from sinking and while this was going on the coast guard caught the Mafia agents responsible. Meg confesses her feelings to Hercules before getting a call to return to Ggibs City and he promises that they will see each other again. Second appearance: Starrs and Moons Meg's second appearance is when the Moon tugs and T-pile tugs are called from Rodos to help the navy. This, of course, means that they will meet the Starr tugs and Zed Stacks. She is seen pulling barges into the naval base and helping Hercules tow in trampers and battle ships. It is shown that she like everyone else can't stand Bluenose and is extremely sarky around him as she refuses to take orders from anyone except Captain Moon or Captain Starr. It is also obvious that Hercules and Meg still retain a romantic but discreet relationship. Category:Moon Fleet Category:Ocean Tugs